Typical muzzle brakes are designed to reduce the recoil that occurs when a firearm is discharged. The recoil occurs from the burst of gases that follow the departure of the projectile from the firearm. Muzzle brakes may divert a portion of the expanding gases at an angle, which prevents at least some of the force from being translated toward the person firing the firearm. However, the reduction in recoil achieved by a muzzle brake may increase the sound perceived by the user as well as increase gas exposure for nearby bystanders.